


One Bar Prison

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dehumanization, Double Penetration, F/M, Kidnapping, Soulless!Sam, Verbal Humiliation, fem!dean, noncon, one bar prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam has been chasing his sister for a long time. Now that's he's got her, he's not going to take it easy on her. Featuring: the one bar prison.





	One Bar Prison

There were no cuffs around her wrists and no ropes are her ankles, but she was trapped. A single vertical bar stood between her legs. On the end of it was a thick dildo, stretching her more than was comfortable. She couldn't push or pull it out. She couldn't pull herself off of it. She was trapped, standing on her toes, attached to the dildo.

Sam stood in front of her. First he smirked. Then, he laughed as he watched her figure it out.

When Dean had first woken up, she had been bound. She wondered why he had untied her. She had sat compliant as he did it. She thought he had screwed up and this would be her chance. She was very wrong. She hadn't anticipated being unable to get off of that bar. There was nothing she could do. At most, she could rock her hips or bounce on her toes. Good, if she wanted a tiny amount of friction.

"What are you going to do, Dean?"

Dean clenched her teeth. "Take it out, Sam. Lower the bar!"

He smiled. "I like you this way. You look so pretty, Dean. You belong in an art museum." Sam stepped forward so he was just out of arms reach.

Dean's fingers twitched. If he took just one more step she could grab him.

Sam practically read her mind. "Are you gonna hit me? Choke me out? Then what? You'll be stuck there. What happens when your legs get tired? Do you think with your full weight pushing down on that cock it'll bust right through your cervix?"

He stepped forward until they were nose to nose. Dean didn't move.

"That's right," Sam said. "That's a good girl." He pet Deans hair.

"I'm gonna kill you."

"Yeah? Maybe. But first..." Sam's hands landed gently on her hips. They slid up her toned belly and caressed her soft breasts. Dean turned her  head away, disgusted.

Sam's thumbs brushed over her nipples. He gave one a little pinch. Dean squirmed, but she didn't make a sound. Sam's lips found the curve of her neck. He sucked a bruise into the skin and smiled to himself.

"You make such a pretty doll, Dean. You're so soft." A hand wandered down her chest. "Bet you love all this attention, too."

"Fuck you. No I don't."

His fingers dipped into the folds of her pussy. The tip of his finger found her clit. "You know this thing," he said into her ear, "is throbbing." He rubbed slow circles. "So I know you're lying to me."

His fingers pushed at her opening where she was stuffed with a long silicone dildo. He managed to wriggle a singer finger in beside it.

"Bet you haven't felt this tight in a while," he laughed. "You're always taking cock. You're so fucking slutty. But it looks like we can fit more in here."

"No!" Dean's eyes went wide. She struggled to pull away from his hand before she remembered that she couldn't. "Sam please."

Sam smiled. "You can't stop me. I can do anything that I want to you."

"Not that please."

"Do you have a better suggestion."

"I... um..." Dean bit her lip. "Fuck my ass."

Sam laughed. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "That's a thought, but I really want to get inside here." He pushed in a second finger next to the cock.

"Sam," she groaned.

"Is it too much, Deano? Come on, you can take it. Just relax and let me in."

"Nothing else is gonna fit in there, Sam."

"A slutty cunty like this? I could fit my fucking fist in there if I wanted to."

Dean whimpered. "Please, Sam stop."

"You think begging is going to work better than threatening me did?" He forced in a third fingered. Dean only whined as he wiggled them around, stretching her as well as he could.

"You're pussy is gushing you know." Sam pulled out his fingers and showed her his hand. "Look at all that. You could go swimming in there." He wiped his hand clean on her face and crammed his fingers right back in. He laughed. "What a fucking whore. You don't need any more prep."

Dean squirmed. "Sammy don't."

Sam pressed his hand, soaked again with her juices, over her mouth. "Shut up."

He shoved down his jeans enough to get his dick out. He pressed the head of his cock inside her beside the dildo and slowly pushed in.

Dean squeezed her eyes shut and groaned through her teeth.

"See, Dean," Sam panted. "Your whore pussy has plenty of room. You just open right up for cock don't you?" He bucked his hips, plunging in deeper.

"Sammy please it's too much."

"Aw, does it hurt?" he mocked. "I don't care." He pushed in as deep as he could get despite Dean's moans. "Look at that." He traced a finger around her opening. "That's how your pussy should always look don't you think?"

Dean could only whimper in response.

"Maybe I'll never let you down from here. You make for a such a warm sex doll."

Dean squirmed.

Sam laughed. "Where do you think you're going?" His hands palmed her ass. "You're nothing but a toy now."

"Sammy," Dean whimpered. "Stop please."

"I'm never gonna stop now. Not now that I know how good this pussy is. You're gonna spend a lot of time trapped by your own pussy. That's all that you are now, Dean. A fuck hole. A cunt. And I'm never gonna let you forget it."

Dean's eyes watered, both from the rough fucking and her brother's cruelty. "Sam."

Sam pet her hair and laid her head against his shoulder. "It's okay, cunt. I take good care of my toys."

He pulled himself out of her pussy. Cum slowly began to drip down her thighs. Dean whimpered and trembled.

"I think I'll leave you there for a while. Just so you know how much I own you now."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
